onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 615
Chapter 615 is titled "Curse of Mato Mato". Cover The Dadan Family is having a party after they read in the newspaper that the Straw Hat Pirates are back. Dadan appears to be making a scrapbook of Luffy like she had done with Ace. Everyone is wearing straw hats very similar to Luffy's. Quick Summary Luffy and Shirahoshi start heading for the Sea Forest. Brook tells everyone about the invasion. Jones and Decken are shown preparing for the invasion. Long Summary The chapter starts with Brook and the Minister of the Right calling out to Luffy and Megalo. Everyone shouts to Megalo, asking him where he is gong. Shirahoshi in her thoughts apologizes to everyone for disobeying and leaving the castle without permission, promising to be home by dinner time. Luffy is excited for their walk. The Minister of the Right asks Megalo what he is doing by leaving the door to Shirahoshi's room open, as it puts the princess' life in danger. The minister orders Brook to go into the room so they could check on the princess. They are both stunned to find the princess gone. The Minister of the Right calls it a national crisis, saying she must have been kidnapped. From behind them, a pirate tries to attack them with a sword. Brook dodges the attack and asks the pirate what he is doing. The pirate asks where the switch to open the connecting corridor to the palace gate is. He tells them they must follow their orders or they will be killed. Brook asks them what they mean. The scene changes to Coral Hill. Chopper asks Sanji why he beat up all of the guards. Sanji says the guards were his chance to go to the palace, but then they tried to handcuff him. He observes all of the people glaring at them and says their eyes remind him of the white eyes of the deep sea fish. He then tells Chopper to stop whining. Chopper tells him to think before he acts next time. Sanji retorts that Chopper took out half of them with his kung fu, which Sanji complemented him on. Chopper told him that compliments wouldn't work on him right now, though secretly he appreciated it. A woman then screams that a fishman had just washed up on the beach and was heavily wounded. Someone yelled for a doctor and Chopper answered the call. The injured person turns out to be Hatchan, much to Sanji and Chopper's surprise. Hatchan is covered in arrows. Chopper asks him what happened. With difficulty, Hatchan tells them he is glad to see them, and asks them if Luffy was with them. Chopper tells him Luffy is not here, and that he will fix his wounds. Hatchan takes Sanji by the collar, telling him to gather the crew. He tells them not to become involved with the island anymore and they should leave the Fishman District. He tells them that the New Fishman Pirates are going to attack the island and the Ryugu Kingdom is going to be destroyed. The scene changes to Noah, a few hours before Sanji and Chopper found Hatchan. Vander Decken is addressing the human pirates who agreed to serve under Jones. The pirates recognize Decken from the Flying Dutchman but Decken tell them not to worry, as he is the descendent of the infamous captain but he is still cursed. He tells them he is a fishman who cannot swim. It is because of the power he received along with the Mato Mato curse. He is about to give a demonstration of his power with a human, but a voice stops him. Hatchan enters on crutches with a cast on his lower left leg. He asks them if they really are serious about going through with the plan and to stop their foolishness. He tells them that all the Energy Steroid does is destroy their bodies. He asks them why they would want to destroy Fishman Island and tells them not to take Neptune lightly. Jones tells him to give it a rest, saying he doesn't want to listen to the opinions of a former officer of the Arlong Pirates that he used to look up to. He tells him he got soft and it is time for the next generation to take command. He says they need Fishman Island to "educate" the humans and Neptune is in the way of their plan. He then reminds Hatchan that he was the one who taught them that fishmen are the ultimate race. Hatchan argues back by saying that Arlong lost. He then asks Decken and Hyozo why they are involved with Jones, neither of them answered when Arlong called out to them, so why help someone younger like Jones. Chapter Notes *The Dadan Family, Hatchan, and Jinbe are seen again for the first time after the timeskip. *Sanji acts like Zoro from the previous chapter. *It is confirmed that Decken's "curse" gives him the same weakness of a Devil Fruit user (i.e. losing the ability to swim). *It is shown that Decken can make people his targets by touching them, but he can only have up to two targets at a time. He is limited to one however, due to the fact he wishes to preserve his touch of the Mermaid Princess, which is why he wears a glove. *The New Fishman Pirates looked up to the Arlong Pirates when they were children. *The name of the late Ryuugu Kingdom's queen is revealed by Jinbe: Otohime, who died 10 years ago in an incident that caused an uproar on Fishman Island. Characters Arc Navigation Category:One Piece Chapters